


Love is Blind

by kimdahyunjin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Date, F/F, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdahyunjin/pseuds/kimdahyunjin
Summary: Nayeon hates going on blind dates, and Jihyo hates that she isn't over her ex. Maybe they can help each other out?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Twice Underrated Ships Ficfest





	Love is Blind

"HEEEYYYYY girlfriend!!!!!" Nayeon blindly wrapped the nearest girl in a hug and began chatting amicably with her.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked.

"Just go along with it--please," she looked both ways before adding, "This person has been following me around all night and won't leave me alone. Can you pretend to be my friend at least until she takes the hint?" she pleaded. Nayeon had had it up to here, and by here she meant all 163cm of her plus some.

"HAHAHAHAH," the girl laughed loudly, "Okay, say no more. Which one is she?" She smiled widely as she scanned for anyone that could be watching them.

"Erm--" Nayeon hadn't expected to get this far. She needed to think quick, "There?" She scanned the crowded room and pointed at her friend Jeongyeon who had just left her girlfriend long enough to seem single. She was ordering a drink at the bar and and spotted Nayeon pointing so she waved like any normal person would do if they saw their friend gesturing at them.

"Be right back," the girl announced, "Talk to Dahyun until I return,"

"Wait!!" Nayeon called, but it was too late the girl had already marched off in Jeongyeon's direction. _Oh shit,_ she could only see this encounter turning out badly. 

"So how do you know Jihyo?" Dahyun asked conversationally, before taking a sip of her very sugary looking beverage. To be honest, Dahyun was the first one that caught Nayeon's eye. She'd been people watching out of boredom and noticed that this girl kept stealing glances at their table, but only when her friend finally turned around to see what she'd been staring at Nayeon knew she couldn't stay at the table any longer. She saw her golden opportunity for escape: someone else at this bar that looked like they wanted to be here less than her.

Nayeon hardly even looked at Dahyun for three seconds, because her eyes kept trying to find Jihyo, and what they saw didn't look good, "I don't--I umm--gotta go," she excused herself and pushed through the crowd in her direction. 

When she reached Jihyo, the full scene unfolded. It was clear that there had been accusations made and she was holding Jeongyeon by the collar, rearing her fist back for what looked like would be a punch.

"Hey, woah, woah!" Jeongyeon yelped, trying her best to squirm out of Jihyo's grip, "Nayeon, tell her I didn't do anything!" her voice cracked in terror and Nayeon would've laughed in any other situation.

"You've been bothering her all night! How is that nothing?" Jihyo accused, lowering her fist, but not releasing her grip any.

"Huh?" Jeongyeon asked, eyes bugging in surprise. She turned to Nayeon with a look of sheer betrayal.

Nayeon rolled her eyes, "I mean you have... but I may have exaggerated a little bit," her voice climbed in pitch with guilt as she explained.

"Ugh, Im Nayeon you're such a pest!" Jeongyeon groaned, rolling her eyes and allowing her posture to relax a bit into Jihyo's grip.

"Yah! Remember who's fist is holding you in place!" Jihyo reminded, shaking her fist and jostling the older girl ever so slightly, "You better leave Nayeon alone or else!"

"And here are your drinks. One vodka soda and one uhh--" the bartender lowered his voice before continuing, "--sex on the beach. That'll be--Ma'am are you okay?" he asked, his tone shifting with concern.

That did it. Nayeon finally lost her composure and began cracking up laughing, "Wow, that's _such_ a Sana drink!! I wish I could've seen your face when you had order that!"

Jihyo looked between the annoyed girl she was still holding on to and the absolutely hysterical one next to her in confusion. Why was this situation starting to set off red flags?

"Jeongie!!" Sana called, squeezing through the crowd up next to her, "Momoring wants a water too."

"Of course, just one moment," Jeongyeon acknowledged her before turning back to the two irritants before her.

"Also have you seen Nayeonnie--OH there you are! Momo was wondering where you'd gone! We thought you'd gone home,"

Nayeon face palmed. She was starting to wish she _had_ gone home.

Jihyo's grip loosened and she turned to Nayeon, "So you know these people?"

"I--uhh--didn't expect--" Nayeon chuckled nervously, her plan falling apart like sand through her fingertips.

" _Know_ these people???" Jeongyeon explained, "Nayeon is my menace of a roommate and she's here with us on a blind date with my girlfriend's best friend! How does she know _you_??"

Jihyo turned to Nayeon who hid her face in her hands in embarrassment as the truth finally came out.

In that moment she wasn't sure why - maybe she was feeling charitable - but she decided to go with it. She took a deep breath before speaking, "Look, I'm sorry. This isn't how we wanted you guys to find out. Nayeon and I have been seeing each other recently, and since it was so new we didn't want to tell anyone yet. I just don't think I can take anymore of this blind date business though. Having to see my girl go on dates with other people because she doesn't want to disappoint you guys... it sucks and it's made me realise I don't want to be a secret anymore. So there you go. No more blind dates, please just leave her alone about it. We're happy as we are," she topped it off winding her arm around Nayeon's waist and pulling her abruptly close.

Wait... had her escape plan actually worked??? Nayeon turned to Jihyo, eyes widening in surprise, but Jihyo wasn't meeting her gaze, she was looking elsewhere. She was staring down Jeongyeon, just waiting to see how she'd respond to this news. Truthfully, she was terrified she'd gone too far and made a fool out of both of them. There was no way that Nayeon's own best friend would believe any of this... Right? Oh well, she tried.

"WHAT?" Sana exclaimed, looking back and forth between Nayeon and Jihyo in shock and betrayal.

And then the other shoe dropped. Jeongyeon was laughing. She was _laughing_ at them, "No fucking way. You two are absolutely not dating. That’s impossible. I would know," she wheezed.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Nayeon asked, her fluster registering on her face. Jihyo continued to look unphased at Jeongyeon. On the inside she wanted to crawl in a hole, but she remained steadfast on the outside, committed to this lie for reasons beyond explanation. Maybe it was out of sheer competitiveness? Maybe it was in hopes of wiping the smirk off of Jeongyeon's smug face? Maybe there was just something about Nayeon's mixture of chaotic and pouty baby personality that she wanted to stick around for?

"Well uhh--" Jeongyeon gestured at Jihyo.

"Jihyo," Jihyo filled in the blanks for her, without missing a beat.

"Jihyo is like a 10--"

Sana cleared her throat behind her, raising an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

Jeongyeon found herself backtracking, "A solid 9.5, and Nayeon is like a 5 on a good day--"

"HEY!" Jihyo and Nayeon exclaimed at once. Okay now it was personal.

"And _finally_ , Nayeon can't keep a secret to save her life. In fact, I know you two aren't dating because Nayeon is a horrible liar and there's NO WAY she--"

Jihyo got tired of Jeongyeon's monologue that was making Nayeon's poorly thought out plan spiral, and took matters into her own hands. Normally Jihyo liked to think she was above doing things like this at the bar, but she was recently single, and there was only one way that she could think of left to salvage this lie. If her plan didn't work... well then this case was officially hopeless. She smoothly turned, cupping a mock-offended looking Nayeon's face and bringing it to her own, kissing her smack on the lips.

The words were suddenly lost in Jeongyeon's mouth.

And so were any of the lame counterattacks that Nayeon had been planning. Her mind could think of one thing only and it was the girl kissing her... wait what was her name again? Oh yeah, _Jihyo_.

~

Jihyo, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking how this was anything but how she imagined she'd be spending her night.

"STOP--No!! I don't want to go out! Just leave me here to rot!" Jihyo exclaimed, wrapping the blanket cocoon tighter around herself. She'd been isolating herself like this for weeks.

"Jihyo unnie get out of bed or I'll call Chaeyoung in here and make her drag you out!" Dahyun called, her patience for the older girl wearing thin.

"She is really strong," Jihyo moaned in acknowledgement, "Fine, I'm coming. No need to use force."

She climbed out of bed still wrapped in her blankets, and walked into their living room where the rest of their roommates, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, sat waiting for her, "What?" Jihyo deadpanned.

"What are you wearing?" Chaeyoung balked, "You can't go out looking like _that_!" she gestured at Jihyo's blanket cocoon and unkempt bedhead.

"I'm not going out!" Jihyo protested. She didn't want to do anything, she felt like staying in bed forever.

"Oh yes you are!" Chaeyoung countered, standing up, her hands on her hips in a no-nonsense fashion.

Jihyo backed up in an attempt to escape back to her room, but Dahyun blocked her path with a gentle nudge in the correct direction, "Hear us out Ji--just one night. If you absolutely hate it, we'll never do it again,"

Jihyo remained unconvinced. There were so many things that could go wrong with this idea, the first being that she had to leave her apartment... which could lead to her seeing people she didn't want to see.

"You used to love going out before..." Tzuyu trailed off, not wanting to say what was on all their minds, "For old times sake?" she did her best puppy dog eyes, fully knowing that no one could resist when she asked for anything like that.

"She hated going out," Jihyo reasoned with a whimper, tears filled her eyes at the reminder of her now-ex nonetheless, "Fine we can go out, but only because I know there's no chance we'll run into her there," she had to admit, if she were going to run into her anywhere, the bar would be the very last place. It seemed safe enough.

"AAAAAAND maybe the best way to get over someone is to get under someone new?" Chaeyoung suggested, her voice climbing in pitch.

"CHAEYOUNG!" Dahyun scolded.

"Absolutely not!" Jihyo insisted. She was definitely not ready to even think about 'getting under someone new'.

"If you ever do that to me, I'll kill you," Tzuyu stared daggers at the smallest one.

"I could never," Chaeyoung laughed uneasily, "You literally live right next door... it'd be way too weird."

Tzuyu swatted Chaeyoung on the leg before muttering something about how she should've said they wouldn't break up instead. Jihyo had always admired the younger couple. They'd been together as long as she had known them, and although there wasn't much they seemed to have in common, they thrived on it. And no matter how much Chaeyoung acted up, or they teased each other she knew they had a lot of love for each other... but that didn't stop her from joining in with her own jibes every now in then.

A smile crept up on Jihyo's face finally, "Next door… next to her in bed," she drawled in a teasing voice, "Sometimes I forget you two have your own rooms."

"Ahhh!! That's the spirit!" Dahyun cheered, bouncing up and down next to Jihyo amicably, "I missed when we all ganged up on Chaeyoung!!"

Even Chaeyoung couldn't help but laughing at her own expense with the others due to Jihyo's newly improved mood.

~

The entire Uber ride to the bar, the younger girls could not stop complimenting Jihyo, and it didn't stop at the door either. The younger girls were just so happy to be hanging out with her in public again. It was the first time since the breakup that she'd changed out of sweats and put on makeup. And to add to her good mood, the girls kept buying her an endless supply of drinks as soon as she'd empty one. They knew her tolerance was high and if she had any chance of having fun tonight, she'd need a lot of drinks to make that happen.

"Oh my God I love this song!" Chaeyoung exclaimed, body swaying to the beat instantly.

Tzuyu rolled her eyes. Of course, it was something wildly innapropriate, yet she allowed herself to be dragged off to the dance floor regardless.

"Having fun yet?" Dahyun asked Jihyo, over the loud thumping base.

"I haven't seen you-know-who, so I'll take that win," Jihyo said evenly before sipping on her nearly new fourth whiskey cola.

"Unnie, you need to stop thinking about her. She's holding you back from having a good time. Not everything has to be about her, you know?"

"I know but, ah--" she sighed in defeat, "We dated for three years. I don't know how to _not_ be with her. I don't know how to be alone," It sounded pitiful, she knew that, but it was true. When she and her ex broke up, it was like she suddenly forgot how to function - thus, all her time spent avoiding the world from her bed.

"You’re not alone, though. That’s what we're here for!" Dahyun exclaimed, before remembering Chaeyoung and Tzuyu had ditched them to do whatever the hell they were doing, "That’s what _I'm_ here for!"

"I know but... its different," Jihyo admitted. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were their own couple, and Dahyun well--

"Oh my God, don’t look now but the cute girl from my abnormal psych class is here!" Dahyun explained excitedly. Jihyo rolled her eyes, Dahyun hadn't stopped talking about this girl since the first day of classes when she laid eyes upon her. Jihyo remembered it vividly, Dahyun getting home with lovesick eyes and proudly proclaiming, _"She's the most beautiful human I've ever laid eyes upon. Surely a goddess walking among us. She makes my heart want to beat out of my chest just by existing."_

Jihyo turned, and Dahyun whined, "I said don't look!!"

But what Jihyo saw made her heart beat out of her chest for another reason. She let out a forced exhale to try and calm herself, "Wow that's— _Her_ roommate... is it weird that I kind of feel like I need to punch something now?"

Dahyun winced, "Please don't punch anything again, Unnie..." she put her hand on Jihyo's to hold it steady.

She retracted her hand and absentmindedly, traced the all too familiar scar on her knuckles, "I'm not going to, I just think that--"

"HEEEYYYYY Girlfriend!!!!!" A brunette approached Jihyo and wrapped her in a hug. Was this some sort of mistake?

"What are you doing?" Jihyo asked skeptically.

"Just go along with it--please," the girl looked both ways before adding, "this person has been following me around all night and won't leave me alone. Can you pretend to be my friend at least until she takes the hint?"

"HAHAHAHAH," Jihyo acted loudly, perhaps overdoing it a touch, "Okay say no more. Which one is she?" She shot Dahyun a look before plastering on a fake smile as she scanned for anyone that could be watching them.

_Goddammit Jihyo_ , Dahyun thought, face palming.

~

"Woah," Nayeon breathed when they broke apart. They'd been kissing for a hot minute, and she was seeing stars, "That was--"

"GROOOOOOOOSSSS!" Jeongyeon bellowed, "I guess what they say is true: love is blind… but I preferred when you guys were a secret!" She reached to grab her drinks, but at that time Momo decided to appear, probably wondering what was taking them so long, since she was, afterall, supposed to be on a date.

"Nayeon there you are!" Momo said hopefully. Nayeon had to hold back a groan, it wasn't anything against Momo, just Nayeon was sick of these blind dates and she being Sana's best friend just meant that Sana was being way more enthusiastic and involved than usual. But you can't force love, and Nayeon didn't want to stick around to find out how long Sana was intending to try to.

"Come on Momo she's not--" Sana started, grabbing Momo's arm, but Momo cut her off, holding her ground.

"Jihyo its been a while... I didn't think I'd see you again after you punched--" she started with a genuine smile.

Jihyo clenched her fists. This was more like how she imagined her night would go. Down in flames.

In the time it took for her blind date to arrive, for Jihyo to release her like she was on fire, and for Jeongyeon to yeet out of the situation, Nayeon realised one thing: she and Jihyo needed to leave. Now.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here?" Nayeon suggested.

"Wait Jihyo, how do you know Nayeon?" Momo asked, turning her attention from a paralysed-looking Jihyo to a flighty Nayeon, and back again.

Jihyo was speechless as Nayeon looked her in the eyes and awaited her answer, and Momo cocked her head, waiting as well.

Chaeyoung's words rung in her mind, _“the best way to get over someone is to get under someone new,” Should we sleep together?_ she wondered for a moment before shaking her head. _No, that was ridiculous. Right?_ Then Dahyun's words appeared _“the cute girl from my abnormal psych class,” wait, no not those words!! "Please don't punch anything again, Unnie," yeah, those words._ She unclenched her fists and laced Nayeon's hand in hers before responding resoundingly, "Yeah, um let's go to my place-- _girlfriend_ ,"

~

"PARK JIHYO WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LISTENING TO CHAEYOUNG?" Dahyun bellowed, storming in Jihyo's room first thing the next morning, waking Jihyo up, "Wait--you're not Jihyo. I'm so sorry," Dahyun backed out of her room looking confused until she spotted Jihyo with bed head, on the couch, rubbing her bleary eyes, "You had a _girl_ over last night, are you _crazy_?" she hissed so the girl in the other room wouldn't overhear.

She blushed, remembering Nayeon and their ridiculous encounter last night, "Busted," Jihyo laughed sheepishly.

Chaeyoung came sprinting out of Tzuyu's room into the conversation, "Which one of my genius ideas did Jihyo listen to? Did she listen to the sex playlist I sent her? I told you it's 100% satisfaction guaranteed!"

Tzuyu followed sleepily after, heading straight to the fridge to pour herself a cup of coffee, "Don't do that. That playlist 100% guarantees her sleeping on the couch--oh wait did you really listen to her?" Tzuyu asked when she realised the couch is in fact where Jihyo slept.

"I have my own bed you know!" Chaeyoung protested, flopping down on the couch and causing Jihyo to sit up fully to make room, "And don't lie, you love my sex playlist! I distinctly remember you joining me on the--"

Jihyo - still sitting on said couch - didn't want to hear anymore, "No! I didn't listen to Chaeyoung!" she exclaimed in indignation, "I listened to _Dahyun_ for once," she grumbled quietly.

"YES!" Dahyun cheered excitedly, "Dahyun 1, Chaeyoung 0!"

"Oh yeah? And where did you sleep last night, Dub? Alone again? Dahyun 0, Chaeyoung--" Tzuyu joined them on the couch, sitting down next to Chaeyoung with her coffee and flicking her just in time to shut her up.

"No!" Dahyun countered, "I went home with Abnormal Psych Girl," she stuck out her tongue at Chaeyoung.

"You have _got_ to think of a better nickname for her," Tzuyu replied, teasingly.

"You went home with M—my ex's roommate?" Jihyo questioned with hurt in her eyes, "Was she um... there or… uhh?" Jihyo’s throat felt dry. She trailed off unable to say more, but the intention still hung in the air.

"Oh shit—you know what? Abnormal Psych Girl is a _much_ better nickname. We should stick with that," Tzuyu mumbled apologetically.

"Hah, that’s totally minus points, Dub! Chaeyoung 1, Dahyun negative--"

Tzuyu flicked Chaeyoung again and the older girl let out a whine.

"Oh um... I didn't actually see... _her_ ," Dahyun replied, twiddling her fingers nervously.

Nayeon finally emerged from Jihyo's room rubbing her nape as all the girls turned to look at her.

"Damn," Chaeyoung whispered under her breath, causing Tzuyu to threaten her with another flick, “I’m sorry, I love you!” Chaeyoung whined, wrapping the taller girl in a tight hug.

"How did you sleep?" Jihyo asked, addressing Nayeon.

"Better than you by the looks of it," Nayeon chuckled, noticing Jihyo's bed head, "Listen, I just want to say--"

"Chaeyoung--uhh, I forgot to show you that meme I was talking about earlier," Tzuyu announced pulling Chaeyoung back to her room.

"Yeah I too also have a thing," Dahyun took the hint and disappeared as well.

Once it was just the two of them Nayeon released a breath and continued, "Thank you. You got me out of a tough situation last night and I really appreciate it. And thanks for letting me crash here... You didn't have to sleep on the couch. I would've made room. Or... I don't know, I could've slept on the couch instead."

“Ah… it was really no problem. You saved me from uh— _something_ , as well,” Jihyo replied, looking down at her hands.

“Yeah… do you want to talk about it? Your thing with Momo? Is she an ex or…” Nayeon trailed off when she saw Jihyo clench her fists half-heartedly, “Or we could not talk about it too? Message totally heard.”

“No, its just—she was my ex’s roommate,” Jihyo sighed in resign, “We kind of broke up recently and it still hurts to be reminded of the mistakes I made.” she noticed her fist had tightened reflexively, and she had to remind herself to relax.

“So, you really would’ve punched Jeongyeon then?” Nayeon posited with only thinly veiled interest, before covering her mouth when she realised, she shouldn’t have brought that up.

“Ah, you heard that?” Jihyo asked, not able to meet Nayeon's eyes in shame, “I didn’t hit my ex, I promise—um—but I hit something else, something I shouldn’t have,” she raised her hand and absentmindedly flexed her fingers in front of Nayeon revealing an almost fully healed scar on her second knuckle that danced with the motion.

Judging from the tissue healing process, it’d been almost a month. From Nayeon’s experience, no one should dwell on a breakup that long. When her last relationship ended it had taken her away from living life for way too long, and she wasn’t about to let Jihyo’s do the same.

“Hey, get over it,” Nayeon said, switching gears suddenly and causing Jihyo to frown.

“Excuse me?” Jihyo replied, getting defensive.

Nayeon instantly cursed her choice of words, “I just mean—like, it’s not worth dwelling on. You need to move on. Stop letting her control your life,”

“I’m not letting her—” Jihyo's voice began to raise.

“You are. You might not realise it, but she’s still controlling you,” Nayeon insisted, not backing down.

“You don’t even know me,” Jihyo scoffed with an annoyed eye roll.

“Maybe not, but I’ve been in your situation. When my last relationship ended I was heartbroken. I sulked for way too long and now my friends feel bad for me and keep trying to set me up on all these dumb blind dates. What I’m saying is, the best thing you can do to move past her is to stop thinking about her all the time. And when you do - because that's only natural - don’t let it hold you back. Live your life. Kiss a pretty girl—”

Jihyo snorted, she didn't seem to have a problem in that area, “Check.”

“—what?” Nayeon was taken off guard when Jihyo interrupted her speech.

“You said: Kiss a pretty girl. Check,” Jihyo smiled - oh God there was that smile again as she mimed with her finger checking a box, “Unless you already forgot?”

“W--well, that doesn’t count,” Nayeon countered quickly, blushing red.

"Oh?" Jihyo raised an eyebrow, “So is that what this whole speech was for then? To try and get me to kiss you _again_?”

“You didn’t even let me finish—I was going to say do things for _you_. So no, that kiss doesn’t count because it was for me,” Nayeon finished with a huff.

“Could’ve been for me. I initiated it, maybe you’ll never know my true intentions,” Jihyo added with a smirk.

“But I didn’t—you can’t just—I’m the protagonist!” Nayeon cried out. Why did everyone seem to like teasing her so much?

Jihyo chuckled, “I don’t know, Nayeon, I think I just rewrote your narrative.”

Nayeon groaned, accepting that maybe Jihyo would fit in well with her friend group, “You’re just as bad as Jeong when she tells me ‘It’s not always about you, Nay,’” she mimicked in Jeongyeon’s voice.

“Suddenly I think I like your friend—is she single?” Jihyo asked.

“ _Shockingly_ no, she is not. Sorry to disappoint,” Nayeon answered with an eye roll, “I don’t know how Sana puts up with her, but she is doing God’s work if you ask me,”

“Ah Sana…” Jihyo trailed off, “I think Mina mentioned her before… our friend groups might be too close for this whole fake relationship story to last.”

“Oh... yeah, maybe so,” Nayeon cursed her luck, “I’m really not going to hear the end of this.”

“Sorry,” Jihyo shrugged, “Should’ve picked a different 9.5 standing within viewing distance of your friends.”

“I know,” Nayeon shook her head in dismay. She then checked her phone seeing several texts from Jeongyeon and knowing she should probably return home and explain herself, “I’ll maybe see you around?” she asked hopefully.

“I’m kinda trying to stay away from that scene… so probably not,” Jihyo answered with an apologetic look, “But it was fun while it lasted.”

“You’re right, but if you ever change your mind and decide you want to live for you… you know where I’m at,” Nayeon called, as she grabbed her few belongings and headed out. As soon as she left the apartment she face palmed, "You know where I'm at? I really am never seeing this girl again am I?" she muttered under her breath. Jihyo most certainly did not know 'where she was at.'

~

“Nayeon where the hell did you go last night?” Jeongyeon exclaimed when Nayeon entered their dorm room.

“Calm down, I just went home with Jihyo,” Nayeon brushed off her concern.

“Oh yeah—well, well thank God, then!” Jeongyeon ranted as she began pacing pack and forth in irritation. Her sarcasm not missed by Nayeon, “Just went home with—oh like that makes me feel any better! Really, I mean you think you know someone, and turns out they’ve been secretly dating someone for—who knows how long!” she sighed, stopping in her tracks, “I mean seriously Nay, was it something I said? I would’ve stopped setting you up all those times if I knew—we all felt so bad after last time, I just wanted—”

Nayeon groaned, “Jesus Jeong, can you just listen to yourself for once? You claim you know me so well, but can’t understand how badly I hate all these blind dates you constantly force me to go on! Even Jihyo – who I’ve only known for a day – was able to read the situation and help me get out of it better than you! Like, I know you all pity me, but do you have to make it so goddamn obvious?” She threw herself on her bed in indignation with a huff.

Jeongyeon was taken aback, “N—Nay, I—” she stuttered.

“No more,” Nayeon insisted, covering her face with her hands in exhaustion, “ _Please_ , just no more blind dates. It’s all I ask.”

“Y—yeah of course,” Jeongyeon shook her head and sat down next to Nayeon, “I just… after you and Jisoo… I was really worried. I’d never seen you so defeated before… I thought…” Jeongyeon looked in her direction and Nayeon could tell she was fighting back tears. The younger girl took a deep breath to compose herself before continuing, “I just thought if I could help you find someone who makes you as happy as I am with Sana—I could get my best friend back or whatever,” she finished with a mumble.

Nayeon sat up pushed Jeongyeon lightly, “Did you miss me?” her eyes glinted mischievously. There was the Nayeon that Jeongyeon knew.

“Yeah right!" she said with an eye roll, "I missed making fun of you if anything. You were too much of an easy target. Felt unfair,” Jeongyeon snorted.

“You are such a dick,” Nayeon rolled her eyes, but she was smiling, and that was all the reassurance Jeongyeon needed to know they would be okay.

“So, where did you really go last night?” Jeongyeon prodded, nudging Nayeon with her elbow and raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Nayeon remembered Jihyo’s adorable bed head and sleepy smile that greeted her when she woke up, “I really went home with Jihyo,” she said with a shrug.

“You’re smiling! You totally got laid!” Jeongyeon leapt off the bed in triumph.

“No!” Nayeon exclaimed quickly, “Sit back down you dork! I did not have sex with her! She was just a kind stranger, that’s all.” She pouted.

Jeongyeon studied Nayeon for a moment before responding just as teasingly as before, “You didn’t have sex with her but you waaaaanted to,” she taunted, poking Nayeon in the cheek, “Just _try_ and deny it!”

Nayeon blushed bright red, and looked anywhere but at Jeongyeon, “Well it doesn’t matter because I’ll never see her again. She’s still hung up on her ex, so shut up!”

“Nayeon and Jihyo sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I—” Jeongyeon sang tauntingly.

“—I’m literally going to kill you,” Nayeon threatened, jumping off her bed and chasing Jeongyeon down the hall.

~

~

Nayeon sat against the wall of their booth in the restaurant twiddling her thumbs in boredom, she wasn't even sure what--or who she was waiting for. She let out a groan and leaned against the wall banging her head in the process. She muttered a curse in annoyance, but didn't bother moving otherwise. Why did she find herself agreeing to this yet again?

“Jesus, Nay, could you be any less excited for this?” Jeongyeon scolded, “I know you said no more, but... at least give this girl a chance.” She released Sana's hand to reach across the table to flick Nayeon, but thankfully Sana stopped her and captured her hand once again in her own.

“Yeah, Nayeon, after the scene you pulled last time we tried to set you up, you’re lucky there was someone else willing to try this with you,” Sana tried her best to sound annoyed, but everyone knew she couldn't hold a grudge--it was one of her best traits in Nayeon's opinion, “You’re a catch you just need to learn how to act like it.” she added, her voice softening.

“Oof don’t flatter her,” Jeongyeon grunted with an eye roll.

“I’m not flattering her! If it wasn’t for Momo meeting Dahyun that night instead, I’d still be mad at her, so you could say I’m acting with reasonable restraint,” Sana hissed in response.

“Well I guess it was good for a first attempt then,” Jeongyeon replied with a smirk.

“HEYYYY!” Sana whined, releasing Jeongyeon's hand to cross her arms over her chest and slouch back into her seat.

Nayeon had seen enough, “Well thanks for this, guys, but I don't even know why I'm here. I’m just gonna go home,” she announced with a sigh.

“Wait!” Jeongyeon exclaimed, “Nay, please don’t give up. You need to do this… for you,” Sana bolted upright once again with renewed interest, nodding in agreeance with her girlfriend.

“Nah,” Nayeon answered, standing up, “Blind dates aren’t for me. They’re for you. I’m tired of you guys feeling bad for me like I'm some desperate loser that can’t find anyone herself and needs to be set up. Maybe I like being alone?”

“But Nay—” Jeongyeon started.

“—this is for you!” Sana finished. She probably would've jumped all the way up and dragged Nayeon back to the table if it hadn't been for the woman who had just arrived in the nick of time.

“And for me,” a familiar voice called. Nayeon felt a hand on her shoulder, halting her from leaving. She noticed it sported a now-fully healed scar over the second knuckle. It had completed the tissue healing process.

Nayeon slowly turned around, knowing who she'd see but still not believing it, “Jihyo? What are you doing here?”

“Doing something for myself—and for you I suppose,” Jihyo added the last part as an after thought, smirking playfully.

“But I can’t—” Nayeon started, shaking her head in denial.

“God, Nayeon, it’s not all about you!” Jihyo groaned, her smile falling and her eyes rolling playfully, “Let me have this!”

“I didn’t mean that—I just meant, this is a blind date. My date will be here soon… and I’m really trying to dip before she gets here,” Nayeon assured her, looking left and right cautiously, in case her date happened to show.

Jeongyeon face palmed, and Jihyo sighed heavily.

“Nayeon, _I_ am your date,” Jihyo admitted, “I asked Mina for Sana’s number and texted her begging them to set this up.” she jerked her thumb in the other couple's direction.

“Y—you talked to Mina?” Nayeon asked in disbelief.

“Yeah,” Jihyo answered with a confident smile and a self-assured nod, “I did it for myself, Nay. I’m finally free. She’s happily moved on, so I decided its time I let myself too.”

“W—with me?” Nayeon asked, dumbfounded. She was still in disbelief that this was actually happening.

“With you, Nayeon," Jihyo confirmed, stepping closer to Nayeon suddenly, "But I will admit, there _is_ just one thing left I have to do for myself before I can make this about _us_ though,” she explained with a lilt in her voice.

“And what’s that?” Nayeon asked, raising an eyebrow, not backing away from Jihyo's nearness.

“Kiss a pretty girl,” Jihyo answered with a smile, before leaning in and kissing the pretty girl for the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I am a bit rusty! Thank you so much for reading, though! I hope you enjoyed!  
> If you did, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment, or be my friend on twitter @ kim_dahyunjin
> 
> This is the first fic collection I've ever been a part of on here, and I had a lot of fun doing this! Please read and show the other authors lots of love as well! And thank you @ jeongmi for hosting!


End file.
